A True Lover's Embrace
by AnimeLova1234567890
Summary: Nanami is asked about Tomoe's intentions after he's freed from his curse. Rated M for later chapters. ;3
1. Chapter 1

A True Lover's Embrace

Nanami yawned as she awoke that morning. Her light brown locks clung to her cheeks as she sat up. Nanami looked around the familiar shrine room. The early morning sunlight peeked into the room and Nanami stretched as she walked to the door and opened it slowly, trying to adjust her eyes to the changing brightest. As she opened the door, she saw Mizuki sweeping the courtyard along with Onikiri and Kotetsu watching over him. Nanami smiled as she watched the snake fuss with the sprites of the shrine.

"Nanami-chan! Good morning! Did you sleep well, my lady?" Mizuki smiled as he saw his master in the door way.

"Lady Nanami is awake~!" The sprites cheered in unison.

"Good morning."

"Oh, Lady Nanami, Tomoe said he was going to be gone for a bit this morning." Mizuki hummed as he came closer to Nanami.

"Oh..." Nanami sighed quietly. "Did he say where he was going? You'd think he'd stay in bed since he was under that curse for so long..."

Nanami's thoughts were haunted by that experience. Kuromaro's curse..Tomoe just wanted to be happy with Yukiji and live their days as humans. But she died before he could change Tomoe. Tomoe was plagued with scars and pain so many years, until he met Mikage, where he suppressed the curse. But now that the curse was broken and it was realized that Nanami is Yukiji's descendant, Tomoe could be free to love her as he once did over 500 years ago. Nanami was worried that Tomoe would hurt himself, seeing it had only been three days since the curse was broken. Nanami went back into her room and got dressed for her day. She folded her pajamas neatly in the corner as she took out a short sleeve, button down shirt and a nice skirt. As she finished the last button on her shirt and zipped up the side of her skirt, she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"Mikage, may I come in?" He said quietly.

"Oh, of course." Nanami opened the door for him and let him in. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. It's been awhile since I've had a nice sleep." Nanami said with a small smile.

"Nanami, I want to ask you something." His tone went from timid to serious. Nanami's heart skipped a beat out of nervousness.

"Sure, what?"

"I believe Tomoe went out to seek someone who can make him human again." Nanami's heart stopped for a moment as the words sunk into her mind. Mikage looked over her and saw her pale face. "What will you say if he wants to become human?"

Nanami's mind went blank. How was she supposed to answer? Of course, Tomoe has his own desires, but to give up his powers...his demon self...just to be with her. She was speechless. Of course she wanted him to be happy. She'd love him in any form he took.

"I...I don't know...I just want him to be happy." Nanami's voice was quiet.

"I see." Mikage looked over her and sighed. "If anything, he'll ask you want you want. So, please be prepared to answer that question." Mikage left the room quietly and closed the door behind himself.

Nanami sat in her room for about an hour after that, just thinking about what he had asked her. What if he was searching for a way to become human, just for her? Was he really willing to give his powers up, for a weak and short life with her? What would she say? What could she say?


	2. Chapter 2

A True Lover's Embrace

Nanami finally came out of her room, to be greeted by Mizuki. His green eyes shone brightly in the morning light. Nanami smiled at him.

"Hello, My lady. I finished all the duties around the shrine. Is there anything you want to eat this morning?" Mizuki asked with a big smile.

"Just some rice and eggs are fine. Thank you Mizuki, I do appreciate you doing the duties around the shrine." Nanami said with a small smile. Mizuki noticed a change in her demeanor.

"My lady, is something troubling you? If it's that no good fox making you worry, I'll make him pay. Honestly, making our lady stress over him." Mizuki pouted at the sight of his lady worrying over the stupid fox.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about school work." Nanami lied. She didn't want Mizuki to worry to much about her. In fact, she didn't want anyone to know what she was thinking about. Tomoe thinking about giving up his powers for her. Nanami walked into the dinning room and grabbed her textbooks. She needed something to take her mind off of Tomoe.

Mizuki quiely prepared his lady's breakfast, he'd look back at her every so often. He knew she was worrying about something, but he didn't want to risk making her worry more or worse, make her cry. Nanami looked into her English book and sighed as she stared at the same page until Mizuki placed a bowl of rice in front of her. Nanami was trying so hard to calm her mind, but nothing was helping. She grabbed the bowl and smiled.

"Thank you Mizuki." She took a small bite. "Its good."

"The eggs will be done in a moment, Nanami." Mizuki smiled as he went back to the fire.

"Okay." Nanami quietly ate the bowl of rice as Mizuki placed a small plate of eggs beside her textbook. Mizuki looked at the book.

"You've been on that same page for a while now, Lady Nanami. Are you sure nothing is bothering you?" Mizuki's curiousity was getting the best of him.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. English is just hard. With final exams coming up, I need all the practice I need." She replied as she took a bite of egg.

"I see. If something were to be bothering you, you can tell me about it. I want to help you in anyway I can. That's my duty as your familiar." Mizuki said as he peered into her eyes.

"I know, thank you Mizuki." Nanami replied.

"My Lady~!" Onikiri smiled as she came into the room. "Tomoe just sent a message. He said he'll be back in the next hour or so."

"Oh good! I didn't want him overdoing things." Nanami breathed a sigh of relief. _'Once less thing to worry about for now.'_ She began to read her textbook once more, and was actually making some progess. Nanami knew that she couldn't spend her whole day worrying about Tomoe. Whatever he was doing, whatever he was going to ask, she was going to cross that bridge when he got home. Mizuki tried his best to keep Nanami focused on her schoolwork. Mizuki looked at the sun as it rolled across the ground, and finally, around four o'clock, the sliding door opened and Tomoe came in.

"Tomoe!" Nanami smiled big as she got up from the table and hugged him tightly. "Welcome home!"

"Hello, Nanami." Tomoe smiled as he wrapped his slender arms around her. "Did you sleep well?" He looked over her face and noticed her eyes were troubled. "Nanami, what's wrong?"

"I slept well. And I'm fine, Tomoe. I was studying my English when you came in." Nanami lied smoothly. She hates to lie to him, but she didn't want to bring up her corcerns, not now. Tomoe shot a look at the snake that was at the table, staring at the couple in their embrace I the front entryway.

"Mizuki, do you have a problem with something?" Tomoe looked at the snake more harshly now.

"Yes, I have a problem with you touching our lady in such a way. You're still her familiar." Mizuki spoke coldly at the fox.

Tomoe growled at the snake, but had no rebuttle. The snake was right, he was still her familiar. Nanami looked at Tomoe's angry expression and saw it would be best if she took him into another room.

"Tomoe, will you come with me for a moment?" Nanami asked timidly.

"Lady Nanami, I know you love him, but you are still the land god of this region. As you are his lady, he must hold some modesty around you. No matter how hard it is." Mizuki shot a dirty look to Tomoe.

"Look you stupid snake, what I do is my business! I am aware of my position as a familiar. I will not do any my lady will not allow. Unlike a certain snake that kidnapped her, then tried to make a move on her." Tomoe's eyes filled with anger as he recalled the incident that happened when they first met Mizuki.

"Tomoe, please! Come with me." Nanami pulled Tomoe by the arm into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, Nanami. I didn't mean to upset you." He held her hand as he spoke.

"You didn't. I just didn't want to see you two fighting in the shrine again."

Tomoe looked at his lover with his voilet eyes. He found himself wondering if that was her true intention of bringing her into her chambers. Nanami looked into his eyes and smiled as she spoke.

"I missed you. I was wondering where you went. I didn't want you to hurt yourself..."

"Hurt myself? I'm not as clumsy as that snake." Tomoe stated with his usual tone.

"It's only been three days since the curse was broken." Nanami stated with a serious tone. Tomoe looked at Nanami's face, which was now hanging low and hidden by her long brown locks. "You were hurting for so long..." Her voice trailed off.

"Nanami..." He gently grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes. Her eyes were trying so hard to hold back tears. He carefully moved her thumb over her cheek kindly and slowly, be cautious not to cut her with his long claws. "I'm fine now that I'm with you. You freed me. So, please do not cry over that." He pulled her into a tender embrace.

"Tomoe...I'm sorry I took so long..." She whispered into his left shoulder as she let the tears fall. The sudden wetness on his shoulder took Tomoe by surprise, only for a moment.

"Nanami, I would've waited 500 more years just to see you once more. I'm glad I get to be with you again. Now that I have you I'm never letting you go." His grip on her got slightly tighter.

Nanami simply nodded as she cried into his shoulder. Tomoe rubbed her back sweetly and gently as she cried. He knew that ever since the curse beared its ugly face, she was worried sick over him. He hated how she worried over him so much, but he also loved it. He knew it meant she cared for him deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

A True Lover's Embrace

Tomoe held his lover in a close embrace and rubbed her head gently as she cried softly into his hakama. After a couple minutes went by, she lifted her head and wiped her eyes and cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Thank you, Tomoe." She smiled brightly at him

"You're welcome, Nanami. If you ever need me, I'm here for you. Always." Tomoe gently grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Nanami's cheeks became bright red. Even now they're lovers, his sweet words always made her heart pound roughly against her chest. Sometimes she wonders if he says them, just to make her blush. Tomoe smirked at her reaction and released her hand.

"Now, Nanami, did that snake feed you or was he just being lazy again?" Tomoe asked as he stood up.

"Oh, yeah. I had some rice and eggs. I wasn't all that hungry."

"Oh?" Tomoe's eyebrow rose with his questionable tone.

"Yeah, you know I don't eat all that much in the morning."

"I see. Well, hopefully for dinner you eat a little better. I'm making crab stew."

"Crab stew!?" Nanami rose to her feet quickly. "Really?!" Her excitement made Tomoe smile.

"Indeed. I figured we needed to celebrate."

 _"Celebrate?"_ Nanami's thoughts were filled with even more questions. _"Celebrate what? Maybe to celebrate him being better?"_

"Nanami?" Tomoe asked, bringing her out of her daze.

"Yes?"

"It's time to practice your talisman writing." Tomoe smiled as she held her hand, taking her out of her room, back into the main hallway.

"Oh, right!" Nanami had totally forgotten about that. She walked into the garden with blank talismans. She was determined to make at least one of them bloom.

Tomoe smiled as he watched over Nanami in the garden, looking so determined, and yet so beautiful. Seeing her trying her hardest at everything she did, it made him lucky to be his lover. He looked at the sun, and sighed.

"Time to get dinner started. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten." He sighed to himself as he walked away from the garden and into the kitchen.

"Tomoe." Mizuki called out to Tomoe as he walked into the kitchen.

"What now, snake?"

"Just what were you doing this morning? You made Lady Nanami worry, again."

"That is none of your business." Tomoe's blood was starting to become hot again.

"It is my business, if you keep wondering off, you're going to keep Lady Nanami worried. And I cannot allow that." Mizuki growled quietly.

Tomoe started chopping up some vegetables, quickly and precisely. He won't have this stupid snake ruin his concentration. This dinner is going to be perfect.

"Why do you insist on making Nanami worry so much?!" Mizuki growled.

"I don't intend on making her worry, she does it by herself. That's just who she is. She worries about everything. That's not a bad thing, but it's not a good thing either." Tomoe glared at the angry snake. "Now, do you intend on standing there and getting in my way, or do you want to help? Tomoe sighed heavily as he started to boil the crabs.

"Why are you making crab stew? It's not a holiday or anything." Mizuki huffed.

"It's Nanami's favorite." Tomoe stated as he brought the boiling crab into a bigger bowl.

"I know that! But like I said, it's not a special occasion."

"It is. You just don't know it yet." Tomoe smirked. "Stupid snake."

Mizuki huffed as he helped set the table with bowls and chopsticks. Nanami sighed as she looked at all the unbloomed cherry blossom trees. She would write more, but she was afraid of passing out again. And without her, Tomoe and Mizuki might kill each other. Nanami picked up her blanket and remaining talismans. As she stepped into the shrine, she smelled the succulent crab stew. She put the blanket into the closet and walked into the dining room. She smiled as the dusk colored sky peeked through the window.

"It smells yummy!" Nanami sat down at her spot at her bowl.

"Thank you." Tomoe smiled as he came into the room, holding the pot of crab stew, while Mizuki was holding a small pot of rice.

Tomoe placed the pot in front of her and fixed her a bowl. Mizuki fixed himself a bowl and one for each of the spirits. Tomoe sat beside Nanami and fixed himself a bowl.

"Thank you for the meal." They all said in unison before they dug into their meal. Nanami smiled as she tasted the crab meat and miso broth. Tomoe smiled as he watched her eat it hungirly. I watched the sunset as he ate his bowl. Tomoe stood up from the table shortly after they began. Nanami looked up at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I forgot something in the kitchen. Please excuse me for a moment." Tomoe smiled as he left the room for a moment.

Tomoe came back moments later with a pear tart and he placed it in front of Nanami.

"Wow! For me?" Nanami smiled up at him. "Thank you, Tomoe."

"Nanami, I have one more surprise for you this evening." Tomoe smiled as he placed his hands in his hakama sleeves.

"A surprise?" Mizuki and Nanami asked in unison.

Tomoe sat beside her once more, but grabbed her hand gently with his left hand and hid his right hand from her sight. Mizuki looked around Tomoe and narrowed his eyes. ' _Was he...?'_ Tomoe smiled at Nanami's slightly blushed face.

"Nanami, I care for you, more deeply than I can describe. So, instead of me explaining how much I care for you, allow me to spend my life with you." Tomoe revealed a small black box. He opened it up to her, showing her a beautiful diamond ring. Nanami's eyes swelled with tears. He was proposing! Tomoe looked at her face and smiled softly.

"Will you marry me, Nanami?" He asked in his sweet tone.

"Tomoe..." Nanami smiled brightly and let the tears flow freely. "Yes! Of course!" Nanami wrapped her arms around Tomoe's neck.

"Congratulations, Lady Nanami!" Onikiri and Kotetsu cheered and threw small rice into the air.

"How is a familiar supposed to marry his god?!" Mizuki snapped.

Nanami's happiness was stopped in her tracks. How was she supposed to marry her familiar? Was that even allowed?


	4. Chapter 4

A True Lover's Embrace

Tomoe growled loudly at Mizuki's outburst.

"You can't just leave things alone can you, you stupid snake!" Tomoe bared his fangs at the hissing snake as he held Nanami close.

"It's true though! How can a familiar marry his god?!" Mizuki hissed.

Nanami was silent as the argument grew. She wanted answers, but her voice was lost with the fighting.

"Fool, I'm not going to be her familiar for much longer!" This brought Nanami out of her daze.

"What do you mean by that, Tomoe?" Her voice was quiet, yet it was loud enough to startle them both.

"Well, if we intend to be together, I cannot be your familiar." Tomoe said quietly.

Nanami felt a knot in her stomach. She was afraid of what he was going to say next. Was he going to say what she had been asked earlier by Mikage? She hadn't thought about how to answer him if he was. Her mind was racing.

"Tomoe, are you going to become human?" Mizuki asked.

The air was still. Nanami looked at Tomoe. His face was stern. _'What is he going to say?'_ Nanami's mind was racing.

"I'm not sure." Tomoe said finally after what seemed an eternity of waiting.

Nanami released her breath that she had be holding apparently. Her heart was relieved that she would have her Tomoe, for now. Tomoe looked over to Nanami and gasped quietly.

"Nanami, why are you crying?" He asked as he wiped her wet cheeks with his hakama sleeve.

She hadn't realized that she was crying. All the emotions were spilling out, she felt as if a weight was lifted off her heart. She held Tomoe suddenly and let the tears flow. Tomoe looked down at his lover, crying. Mizuki stormed out of the room, soon followed by the sprites of the shrine. He couldn't stand two thing. 1. His lady crying. 2. He couldn't stand Tomoe holding her so intimately. It made his blood boil.

Nanami sniffled quietly as she let her emotions get the best of her. How was Tomoe able to keep his calm? He rubbed her back tenderly as he spoke.

"Nanami, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know..I just felt so many emotions." Her voice was shaky as she spoke.

"I see. Were you relieved to know I was unsure of becoming human...?" Tomoe's voice was quiet.

Nanami looked up at him, through teary eyes, she could still make out his face. His violet eyes looked down at her and she could see his full attention was on her. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She shallowed a lump that was forming in her throat as she spoke.

"To be honest, yes. I'm not saying I don't want you to be a human, but I'm also don't want you to change just for me."

"Nanami, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will do anything to be with you."

"I know you will, but you've been a fox demon all your life, to give it up, that's a huge step, even for you. I just don't want you to regret anything." Nanami's voice became quiet.

"Regret? I won't regret anything. I'm with you. As long as I have you...I won't regret anything in life." Tomoe rubbed her right cheek gently. "Besides, it would be safer for you if I were human. I wouldn't have to worry about hurting you each time we touch." He looked at his claws that were right against her cheek.

"Tomoe, I know you wouldn't hurt,"

"Not on purpose." Tomoe interrupted. "What if we were making love and I cut you or bit you?" His voice was serious.

Nanami's face was so red. She knew at some point in her life, she and Tomoe would take the relationship to the next level, but hearing him talk about them doing the act, her mind and heart were racing. Tomoe noticed her face and couldn't help, but chuckle.

"Does that thought excite you?" Tomoe smirked.

"W-WHAT?" Nanami looked up at him and saw his smug grin.

"Your face is red." Tomoe moved closer to her.

"Of course it is! I'm still a virgin, Tomoe! Just the thought of us being so..intimate, it's embarrassing.." Nanami looked away from his gaze.

"Still a virgin, Nanami? That's good to hear." Tomoe smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She looked him in the eye.

"That just means I have to teach you the ropes and make your body used to me~" Tomoe smirked as he kissed her suddenly.

Nanami's heart rate was through the roof. His kiss was so tender, yet so passionate. Her cheeks were flushed again as he grabbed her waist gently. She finally let her body go with the flow. Tomoe pulled away from her and smiled.

"If just one kiss can make you like this, then I wonder what will happen when I kiss you elsewhere?" He smirked.

 _'Elsewhere?!'_ Nanami's mind went wild and looked away from Tomoe. She was worried that he would read her mind or something.


	5. Chapter 5

A True Lover's Embrace

Nanami looked at the diamond ring on her hand. It glimmered oh so beautifully in the moonlight. ' _What a day...'_ She thought to herself as she laid down on her futon. She had been proposed to and had a heart to heart with Tomoe. Nanami felt uneasy in her futon as the moon crept across the sky. How was she supposed to marry Tomoe when he was her familiar? Would he simply quit being her familiar? How he could he do that? Every time they kiss he would become her familiar. Then the thought hit her.

 _'Would I have to give up being the land god to marry him?'_ She sat up as she had this revelation.

Of course, that would make the most sense. How was she supposed to be a land god while being married to an ayakashi or human? She could up from her futon and sat on the porch and looked up to the crescent moon that was above her. The cold mid winter wind blew quietly, sending a chill through her body. How was she supposed to leave Mizuki, Onikiri, Mamoru, and Kotetsu? They are very dear to her heart. They are her family. What would happen to them if she left? She didn't want them to be sad. She didn't want them to be alone. She knew that feeling all too well.

"Lady Nanami?" A voice called out, pulling her out of her daze.

"Mizuki? What are you doing up?" Nanami looked at the pale faced familiar that was standing a few feet away from her.

"I felt you stirring. I was worried you had a bad dream..." Mizuki said as he sat down beside her.

"Oh. I'm sorry to wake you up. No, I didn't have a bad dream. I'm just thinking." Nanami looked up the moon. "The moon is beautiful tonight."

"Indeed." Mizuki's voice was quiet. "Lady Nanami, are you thinking about how to make everyone happy?" Nanami looked into his bright green eyes, that shone a certain tone of sadness in the moonlight.

Nanami sighed quietly before smiling at Mizuki warmly.

"Yes, but I don't know what to do. I want to marry Tomoe. I want to be with him. But...I don't want you guys here at the shrine to be sad...I don't...I don't want you guys to be alone..." Her voice trailed off as the wind blew once more.

"Nanami..." Mizuki pulled her into an embrace. His skin was warm, even though it was cold outside. Nanami wrapped her arms around Mizuki and trembled slightly. Not because of the cold, but she was holding back her tears. She hated to cry in front of Mizuki. She hates to make him worry. Mizuki rubbed her back gently as he held her.

"Mizuki...I'm sorry...I don't know what to do..." She sniffled quietly.

"It's alright. I know you want everyone to be happy, but Nanami, sometimes...we can't all be happy. As your familiar, I don't want you to go, but also as your familiar, I want you to be happy. That is my one goal in my life. If marrying Tomoe will make you happy, I cannot ask you to stay for our sake. If this is what your heart desires, I'll make sure as my final duty, I'll make this a beautiful wedding." Mizuki made her look into his eyes, that showed his forming tears along with his warm smile.

Nanami hugged him tighter and started to cry into his chest. How could she do this to them? They had given so much for her and this is how she repays them? By running off with one of her familiars and leaving them all alone?! _'I'm a horrible land god...'_ She thought to herself as she cried softly into Mizuki's hakama.

"Nanami?" She heard the door slide open.

"O-oh, Tomoe!" Nanami quickly wiped away her tears and smiled up at him as he approached them both. "Did something wake you?" She asked as cheerfully as possible.

"I heard you crying.." Tomoe stated calmly as he sat on her right side.

Nanami should've known he could hear her. No matter how stifled it was, he could always hear her. Her smile faded slowly and Mizuki looked up at the moon as Tomoe sat down.

"I didn't mean to cause you distress, Nanami." Tomoe spoke as he looked at Nanami's saddened face.

"Tomoe, it's not you. I just want everyone to be happy. That's all I want. I want to be happy with you, but I don't want them to be sad of me leaving. If I marry you, that means I have to give up being the land god, and Mizuki and the others will be without a god again...I don't want them to be sad."

Tomoe sighed as he looked at Mizuki for a moment before looking up at the sky.

"Indeed. I know how it feels to be without a god to serve. It's like a piece of your soul is missing. Even when Mikage left the shrine, I felt saddened by it. I wouldn't wish that upon anyone, not even a stupid snake like Mizuki."

"Hey! If that was supposed to make me feel better, it didn't! Stupid fox." Mizuki grumbled.

Tomoe chuckled before smiling into the moonlight.

"I know, but eventually, they would move on. Like I did when you appeared, Nanami. I didn't think in a million years I would learn to respect you or care for you, even with a contract in place." Nanami huffed silently under her breath. _'There better be a good point after that, Tomoe.'_

"But, once I realized you were my master, my bitterness towards Mikage went away after a while. I knew you make a much better god than he would, once you got the hang of it, of course." Tomoe chuckled as Nanami punched his arm.

"But, I know no one will replace Mikage's place in my life. So, I know they will be sad, they will always hold you dear to their hearts. But, that doesn't mean they're going to be sad forever." Tomoe looked at Mizuki. "I know it will be hard, Mizuki. Watching another god leave you, but it does get better."

"I know that, stupid fox." Mizuki's voice was shaky as he looked away from Nanami and Tomoe. "But it doesn't make it hurt any else." Mizuki brought his right arm towards his face and wiped it quickly and sniffled.

"Mizuki..." Nanami went to hold him for some comfort, but he shot up from his sitting position and sighed shakily as he spoke.

"It's late, you need sleep, Lady Nanami. If you excuse me." He left into the house and closed the door behind him.

Nanami looked at the door for a moment, before turning back to Tomoe.

"I hate to see him like that." Nanami spoke softly.

"Nanami, what do you think will happen to the shrine?" Tomoe asked.

"Well, someone needs to take over being the land god."

"I've spoken with Mikage. He said he will take back the shrine from you when you are ready. He knew I was going to ask you to be my wife and spoke to me about how to go about this." Tomoe stated.

"Really?" Nanami asked.

"Yes. And he's willing to let you visit. That way you don't have to say goodbye to everyone."

"Wait, if he's going to let me visit then why did you go through,"

"Mizuki needs to grieve while you're still his god. That way it makes the parting hurt just a little less. Knowing that it's going to happen and grieving before it happens is better than just letting it happen without warning." Tomoe interrupted.

Nanami nodded in agreement. Just before her mother died, she had told Nanami that she was probably going to have to be a big girl and keep her father and herself safe. It did make it slightly easier knowing that.

"Nanami, am I making things too difficult for you? I don't mean to cause you so much sadness." Tomoe asked quietly.

"I knew it wasn't going to be easy loving you. So, no. I still you love you, no matter what. I just wish I knew how to make it easier on everyone else." Nanami looked into Tomoe's violet eyes. Tomoe smiled warmly at her as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you." He whispered into her ear.

Nanami's cheek grew red as he spoke to her.

"For what?" Nanami whispered softly.

"For loving me." He pulled away from her ear and kissed her passionately and yet, gently.


	6. Chapter 6

A True Lover's Embrace

Nanami stretched early that morning and looked around her room. The sunlight was sneaking its way back into her room. She wondered when she had fallen asleep. She remembered Mizuki and Tomoe having a heart to heart in the middle of the night. It was the first time she had seen Tomoe act so understanding towards Mizuki.

Thinking about them, she wondered why it was so quiet around the shrine. She exited her room and looked around the shrine. No one was in the kitchen, or in the sitting room. She turned the corner and saw Onikiri and Kotetsu in front of Tomoe's room.

"Hey, why are you guys outside of Tomoe's room?"

"Ssh, Tomoe is speaking to Mikage-sama." Onikiri whispered to her.

Nanami listened closely to to room in front of her. She faintly heard the conversation in the room.

"Tomoe, have you thought this through? What will Nanami say?" Mikage spoke softly.

"Mikage, you should know my answer by now. I want to become human." Tomoe spoke harshly.

"Tomoe, I really think you should discuss this with your fiancée. She has a say in this too. What if she doesn't want you to become human?" Mikage's voice was stern.

Tomoe became quiet. Nanami was tempted to knock on the door, but Tomoe spoke softly.

"I want to be with her forever. I cannot imagine a world without her. If I stay like this, I'll watch her grow old and eventually die...I don't want to do that. I want to spend my days with her and her alone."

Nanami knocked on the door suddenly. Onikiri and Kotetsu disappeared as the door opened. Mikage smiled as he let her into the room. Tomoe looked at Nanami, who was still in her pajamas. His face turned a slightly pink as he looked away from her.

"Tomoe." Nanami spoke quietly.

"Yes, Nanami?" Tomoe looked at her.

"Is what you said true? You want to grow old with me? You'd give up your eternal youth for me? Is that what you really what?"

"Of course." He grabbed her hand gently. "I want you and you alone Nanami."

"I don't want you to regret this decision." Nanami's voice shook slightly.

"Nanami, I won't regret it." Tomoe rubbed her cheek gently. "I want to be with you."

Nanami's voice disappeared as she hugged him gently. She sighed shakily as Tomoe wrapped his slender arms around her waist. Mikage smiled as he looked upon the embracing lovers. Tomoe kissed Nanami's shoulder as he held her close. After a moment of silence, they pulled away and headbutted each other gently, like two animals showing affection towards one other.

"Tomoe, Nanami," Mikage's voice broke the silence. "Are you both sure you want this? You want Tomoe to become human?"

They simply nodded and smiled.

"Very well then. I'll set up the ritual for after the wedding." Mikage smiled. "Do you have a wedding date planned by the way?"

"In the spring. During the cherry blossom season." Nanami spoke up. She looked at Tomoe. "Is that ok?"

"Of course." He chuckled at her expression. She had looked like a small child who had overstepped her bounds.

"Alright. I'll speak to some of my friends and set up the ritual." Mikage stood up.

"Thank you, Mikage." They thanked in unison.

"You're welcome." Mikage smiled as he walked out of the room.

Nanami looked at Tomoe and smiled up at her lover. She was ready to accept this new life. A new chapter in her life. A life with her Tomoe. Tomoe rubbed her head gently as he looked into her deep brown eyes. He placed his hand on the nape of her neck and gently pulled her body closer to his. Her cheeks flushed as the distance between them decreased. He smirked and pulled her into a kiss, nearly pulling her into his lap. Her hands found his haori and held it tightly. Her mind was going blank. He looked into her eyes as a blush came across his cheeks. His violet eyes peered into her very being, as he took a risk.

He brushed his tongue against her lower lip, causing a shiver to go up her spine, causing her to gasp. He took the plunge. He tasted every corner of her mouth. Her grip tightened as he pulled her into her lap. His hand found her hip and held her in place. His instincts were taking over. He didn't know why he was like this, but he'd be damned if he was going to stop now. Nanami's mind was hazy and she pulled away from a moment to catch her breath. Tomoe didn't waste time to move his lips down to her neck and suckled gently at the junction of her neck and collarbone. Her stifled moan made Tomoe's ear perk up. He wanted to hear more.

"T-Tomoe...we..we need to stop..." Nanami's breath was heavy.

"Why?" His voice was husky as he moved his hand up her side gently.

"W-We aren't married yet.." Nanami blushed. "And what about the spirits and Mizuki? They could come in!"

Tomoe's hand stopped as he groaned. She was right. _'Dammit.'_ He thought. He didn't want to scare her away from love making. But this one taste of her made a very uncomfortable sitution in his kimono that he rather not expose to her right now. He didn't know what had gotten into him. Nanami blushed as she pulled away from him. She got off his lap and looked away from him.

She took slow and steady breaths, trying to regulate her heart rate again. They never had such a heavy make out session before. Was all her encounters with Tomoe going to be like this? And what about her wedding night? Her cheeks turned bright red as she thought about their first joining. She covered her face and shook her head. Tomoe stood quickly and turned away from her. Her excitement was quite obvious to his senstive nose. He needed to leave before he couldn't stop himself. He cleared his throat as he opened a door leading outside.

"I'm going to run some errands. I'll be back to make dinner." He left his room and left Nanami all by herself again. She sighed and held her chest, listening to her own heart beat.

"Lady Nanami?" Mizuki poked his silver head inside the room, startling her.

"Y-yes?!"

"Just making sure you were alright." He smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine." She lied smoothly.


	7. Chapter 7

A True Lover's Embrace

Nanami was counting down the days to her wedding day. She smiled as she looked at her calendar. The date was April 14th, the second Friday of that month. ' _Just one more week_.' She thought to herself as she awoke that morning. All the yokai and nearby gods heard of the wedding that was fast approaching and decided to help the couple in their preparations. Lady Himemiko and Urashima came almost everyday, trying to help Nanami figure out what kind of decorations she wanted around the shrine. Meanwhile Mikage, Otohiko, and Narukami were preparing for the ritual to turn Tomoe into a human being.

Nowadays, Tomoe's mood has been really crazy. One moment, he'll be a happy and excited about the wedding, then another he wants to hide in his room and sulk by himself. Nanami looked around the corner of the hallway, hoping no one was here just yet. _'All this help is great and all, but some days, you just wanna be left alone and relax..'_ Thankfully, the shrine was quiet. Nanami quickly and quietly ran to Tomoe's room, hoping he was hiding away from the soon to be crowd. She carefully knocked on his door. No answer. She whispered quietly.

"Tomoe, it's Nanami. May I come in?"

Suddenly, the door opened and pulled her in. A small gasp left her lips as the force nearly knocked the wind out of her. She found herself in Tomoe's slender arms as he shut the door. She looked up at Tomoe's slightly angry face.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the futon again?" She asked quietly.

"I want to spend today with you, and you alone today." Tomoe said grumpily.

"Tomoe, there's still so much to do for the wedding. I don't know if we can't take a day off from planning." Nanami said quietly and defeated.

"Dammit...I'm tired of these people already." He said annoyed.

"I know, but one more week and we'll be done with the wedding plans. Then we can focus on being together." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah." He smiled down at her and kissed her head. She always made him feel better, even when he was in his worse mood. "Nanami, have you picked out your wedding kimono? Are you wearing a pure white one, or a colorful outer robe with it?"

"I'm not sure. I like the white one, but with my luck, I'll get it dirty." She chuckled quietly.

"It'll be ok," He paused to kiss her gently and as he looked into her eyes, a smirk formed on his face. "You'll only wear it for half a day."

Her cheeks became red almost instantly. He laughed quietly and rubbed her cheek gently with his left hand. She didn't know how to rebuttal that. He's not wrong, but she hadn't thought much about the honeymoon.

"Tomoe, we need to discuss where we're having our honeymoon." Nanami said.

"Yes. Where do you want to go and how long?" Tomoe asked her, all joking aside.

"I'm not sure. A hot spring sounds nice. Nice and quiet. What about you? Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't really care honestly. As long as I am with you, I'll be content." He smiled at her again.

"I know you don't really care, but I would like your opinion on this. Remember, we're a couple, it's not just me." She pinched his cheek gently, smiling at him.

"Alright." He pulled her hand away from his cheek. "I like the hot spring idea. How long do you wanna stay? A week or a couple of days? I'm sure you'd like some time away from this place since it's been so crowded." His face turned slightly sour, thinking of the amount of people that have been in an out of the shrine these past few months.

"I'd like a week alone with you." Nanami smiled and blushed slightly.

"Okay. Which hot spring do you want to go to?"

"Hakone is really nice this time of year."

"And it's not that far away from here." Tomoe thought out loud. "That sounds lovely. I'll call them later today."

"Great. That takes care of that." Nanami smiled and sighed in relief. She laid against Tomoe's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

Tomoe leaned his head and back against a nearby wall, just enjoying this alone time with his Nanami. He held her close and breathed in her scent softly. Nowadays, it was hard for them just to spend a single second together. With all these preparations with the wedding underway, he could barely ask her how she is before being whisked away. His traditional haori and hakama were ready and the ritual that would turn him human, was almost done. He just wanted to start his life with Nanami already.

Nanami rubbed Tomoe's chest lightly as she listened to his heartbeat. She needed this time with Tomoe desperately. She thought she would go mad without at least a couple of minutes of just her and him. This last couple of weeks have especially been hard on her, taking care of the shrine, trying on different kimonos, deciding on which decorations to use, what kind of food to have, and answering the prayers of the locals. As if being a land god wasn't hard enough! She found herself rubbing his bare chest soon enough, seeing how he always wore his haori loosely.

"My My, can't wait until the honeymoon, Nanami?" She heard him say smugly.

"H-hey, this wouldn't happen if you wore your haori correctly!" Nanami quickly removed her hands from his chest and sat up to face him.

"It's alright Nanami, I don't mind if you touch me. What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine, right?" He said as he pulled her close, causing her cheeks to gain color.

"Y-yeah.." Nanami shakily replied.

She didn't know what to do. She knew how to kiss, but her knowledge of men and how to be physically romantic with them ended there. She could hear her own heartbeat speeding up. Tomoe sensed her nervousness and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Nanami, are you alright? You're blushing quite furiously right now."

"I'm sorry..." She whispered quietly.

"Hm? Why are you sorry?"

"Because I don't know how to be...physical.." Her face gained a new shade of red each word fell out of her mouth.

"Nanami, I don't mind if you don't know how to be romantic in a more intimate way. That's why I'm here. I can help you learn." He smiled as he rubbed her cheek gently. "Even a small touch like this can be enough."

Nanami leaned into his hand as he pulled her closer.

"A kiss is also a good start." He smiled before kissing her deeply.

Her heart pounding in her eardrums now, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Moments later, he pulled away, smelling her arousal in the air. He looked into her eyes with such passion. Her eyes had a gleam to them that he couldn't resist kissing her deeply again. He parted her mouth gently with his lips and dove his tongue inside her mouth, causing a small, barely audible gasp to escape her. His ears perked up slightly, hearing her. He held the back of her head, trying to pull her even closer. Nanami's head started to become light as the kiss became more and more heated. They pulled away for just a moment before their lips were together again. Their tongues danced behind their lips as the kiss went on. As Nanami pulled away for air once more, she bit his lip, seeing if she could keep the taste of him in her mouth, just for a second more.

Tomoe smirked as his instincts told him that she was ready for more. _'Becoming brave are we~?'_ He gently placed her on her back as he took her mouth once again, but his hands began to move over her body gently. Nanami wasn't quite sure what was happening, but her body was loving every moment. He pulled away from her lips and made a slightly wet trail to her neck as he kissed her gently. His hands stopped at her breasts and he touched them ever so gently. He gripped them gently and massaged them in his hands. _'Damn this clothes...I wish I could feel her skin..'_ He thought to himself as he massaged and kissed.

Nanami's breath hitched slightly as he touched her breasts. Even she hadn't herself in such a way. Her panting and occasional gasp was driving Tomoe crazy. Every noise she made his manhood twitch with need. It took all Tomoe had not to take her immediately. Nanami bit her bottom lip as she saw Tomoe's hand go under her shirt and feel her skin against his. His hands were smooth and gentle. The gentleness of his hand caused goosebumps to rise. He smirked slightly as he felt her goosebumps. His clawed hands reached her bra moments later. He gently and carefully pulled her bra over her breasts and felt them. Nanami gasped quietly and jumped slightly as she felt his hands on her chest.

"They feel lovely, Nanami.." His voice was low and husky. His eyes met hers and she could swear that he was looking straight into her very being. The pure passion that was behind his eyes was almost breathtaking. She felt his hand massage her chest once more, but without the barrier of her bra and shirt. Her breath was shakily and heavy. She didn't know how to react. Suddenly, he pinched her right nipple gently, but it was enough to make her gasp and moan very quietly. His ears perked up and was facing her direction now. He wanted to her more of her sweet voice. He pinched it again and she bit her lip, trying to stifle the moan that escaped her.

"There's no need to hide it, Nanami. I want to hear more~" He kissed her again and continued pinching her nipples gently and massaging her chest.


	8. Chapter 8

A True Lover's Embrace

"Tomoe...~" Nanami's breath was hot and heavy as he kissed her neck more.

"Yes, Nanami~?" His voice was husky as he pulled up her shirt more, exposing her breasts.

"W-we...we need to stop..." Nanami panted heavily.

Tomoe stopped his motions for a moment and groaned. _'You've got to be kidding me! Nanami, you can't do this to me! You'll drive me crazy!'_

"Nanami, I can't stop now...I don't want too." He started his movements again and moved his lips down her chest. "I need you right now." He placed a gentle kiss on her nipple gently, making a gasp escape Nanami's lips. "And I know you don't want to stop either." He brought the nipple into his mouth and sucked gently, making her moan aloud.

"Tomoe...!" She bit her lip trying to stop herself from moaning louder than she already was. "W-we...can't! People a-are coming over...! A-and we're not...married yet!" Her words came and went with her gasps and moans.

"Nanami..." Tomoe pulled away from her erect nipple slightly and let his hot breath brush against the sensitive skin. "Do you really want me to stop? I will stop if you truly want me too." Tomoe's eyes were staring right into her eyes. He wanted to hear her say it, and mean it. He was still her familiar after all.

"I...I don't want you to…but we have people coming over and Mizuki and the others...they could barge in..." Her face was much more red when she was honest with herself. "But, I also want you to because I don't want to taint our wedding vows. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let us get this far..." She sat up and fixed her outfit, looking away from Tomoe's all seeing eyes.

Tomoe said nothing as she fixed her garments. He was mad and had a raging erection that he'd once again have to fix...ALONE. _'Damn this woman, sometimes.'_ He thought as he crossed his arms in his kimono sleeves. _'I can't wait for our honeymoon. I'll show you true pleasure that you can't possibly refuse.'_ He grumbled as she stood up.

"Tomoe?" Her voice broke through the silence.

"Hm?" He answered in a gruff tone.

"I hope you can forgive me later..." She said as she quietly opened the door and stepped out closing the sliding door closed behind her.

 _'Dammit, how am I supposed to stay mad at you if you keep pulling lines like that?!'_ Tomoe growled loudly as he realized he was alone.

He sulked in his room for most the day after that. No one dared to go near that door. Nanami's solemn composure let everyone know that they had a fight earlier. Onikiri gently placed his tiny hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Nanami, what would you like for dinner?" He asked in the most cheerful tone he could muster.

"Oh, I'm not really hungry, Onikiri. Thank you for asking though." Nanami forced a small smile as she looked at the floating wisp over her shoulder.

"You can't go without eating. You need to keep up your strength!" Himemiko huffed as she snapped her jaws in place again for what seemed the thousandth time. "Especially with your wedding so close!"

"She's right, Nanami. Don't want you getting sick because you're not keeping your immune system supported." Urashima said as he stared at his rubix cube.

"I won't get for skipping one meal. Besides I'm not hungry. I don't wanna gain any weight if I overeat."

"Oh darling, you'll lose all that weight on your honeymoon." Otohiko giggled.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Honey, you honestly think you'll get away from having sex on your honeymoon with Tomoe? Once you two are alone," He giggled again. "Let's just say we'll be praying for you."

Nanami blushed furiously. _"Oh boy…"_ She wondered how that first night with Tomoe was going to be like. Was it going to be like what happened in the room not too long ago? Nanami's thoughts were stopped when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and saw Tomoe in the doorway.

"Tomoe, you finally decided to be social." Mizuki huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Shut up, snake. Nanami, I would like to speak to you alone." Tomoe's tone was low and still slightly grumpy.

"Okay." Nanami got up and walked with Tomoe into his room.

Tomoe sat down towards the middle of the room. She sat in front of him.

"What's up?" She asked quietly.

"Are you against having sex with me in this form?"

"Excuse me?" Nanami asked in shock.

"Are you against having sex with me in this form?" He asked again.

"Where'd this come from? We're not married yet. I don't wanna mess anything up."

"Nanami, the last couple of times we've been alone, you let me go farther and farther. I don't like being teased."

"I don't mean too! You make me forget about everything else in the world…" Nanami stated quietly as a blush come into her cheeks.

"You do the same thing to me, Nanami. That's why I'm so frustrated. I want you so badly, but I don't want to scare you away. I can't stand being teased. I have needs too." He huffed as a blush crept across his face.

"I-is there anything I can do?" Nanami asked after a moment of awkward silence.

Tomoe looked into her eyes, seeing she was serious.

"What are you suggesting?" He asked.

"I-it should be fine as long as we don't actually…have sex right?" Nanami's voice was hushed.

"I suppose." Tomoe blushed.


	9. Chapter 9

A True Lover's Embrace

Tomoe looked over the flustered Nanami. Did she really mean what she had said? Was she willing to touch in a sexual way? Nanami looked up from her knees and looked over Tomoe. It's obvious that he was well ready to touch her. It looked like he was ready to pounce onto her now, but guessing he was being a gentleman, he was waiting for her to make the first move.

"Tomoe…" Nanami slowly crawled over to her lover. She came into his lap carefully and rubbed his face tenderly.

He smiled against her hand before kissing her gently. The fires from earlier were reawaken! He placed his hand on her back, holding her in place as he deepened the kiss. The passionate Tomoe wasn't letting this moment pass. Just this once, can't she be his, and just his for a moment? He nipped at her bottom lip, hoping she would allow his tongue inside her wet cavern. Nanami blushed furiously as she gladly opened her mouth for him. Her body was on fire now. The closeness of their bodies, the heat of the kisses, and the subtle touches made the room feel like it was hundred degrees.

She pulled away from just a moment for air before having her lips being taken again by the hungry Tomoe. He made his love known as he moved his lips to her neck, suckling gently. Her breath hitched as he bit her neck gently, making sure she was still there in mind. Nanami moved her head slightly to left side, so he could have more access to it. His left hand found her breasts as his mouth was busy at her neck. He grabbed her left breast softly. Her body shivered as his hand had slightly moved. Tomoe's clawed hand moved carefully around the shirt, making sure he didn't cut the fabric. Nanami grabbed his hand suddenly, yet softly. Tomoe looked over to her hand, releasing his mouth from her neck.

"What are you doing?" He asked gruffly, hoping she wouldn't say those dreaded words.

"I-I don't want you to cut my shirt up…" Nanami panted.

Tomoe's eyes started to twitch with anger. _'NO. Not again with this shit! You said it was okay!'_ He was gearing up with a low and dangerous growl in his chest, but stopped suddenly as Nanami took off her top and bra in a swift motion. His eyes widened as he saw her in this new form of nakedness. He loved what he was seeing. Her soft and delicate skin, the pretty pink nipples that were slightly harden by the touches, and her amble breasts that were ready for the taking. He blushed slightly as he saw the flustered Nanami crossing her arms just below her chest, pushing up the breasts unknowingly. _'How adorable.'_ He thought to himself.

"W-well? D-don't just stare…" Nanami's voice broke the silence in the room.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." He came close into her breasts, nuzzling his head in the valley of them. "They're just so beautiful. I had to admire for a moment." He placed his hands on each one, making slow circles, feeling her in his hands. _'Gods, her breasts fit perfectly in my hands.'_ He squeezed them, mindful of his claws. Nanami looked down at Tomoe's head, and seeing his big fox ears were just below her mouth. She grabbed the right in her hand gently, trying not to startle him. His ear was so soft and fluffy. It kinda felt like a soft velvet blanket that had just come out of the dryer. She rubbed them tenderly. A shiver went up Tomoe's spine as he felt her touch. A low growl erupted in his chest as her steady hands rubbed his ears. Granted, it felt nice, but just her touching him in such an intimate embrace, it caused the aching in his kimono to worsen.

Tomoe smirked mischievously as he placed a subtle kiss on her breasts, just before taking one of her hardened nipples into his warm, wet mouth. Nanami bit her lip, holding back a moan. Tomoe sucked on her nipple gently, he played with the neglected one in between his clawed fingers. His claws casually grazed the surface of the areola, and whenever it did Nanami's being shook with absolute pleasure. Nanami looked at Tomoe, who was really enjoying himself with just her nipples. _'Oh Gods, what is he going to do when we're able to go all the way?!'_ Her face became even more red as her mind was filled with dirty images of them entangled in each other. Tomoe saw her face becoming more red, and not from his actions, so he bit her nipple gently, bring her back to him and him alone.

She gasped as she felt his teeth against her sensitive nipple. She tugged against his ear with her teeth and huffed. The reaction that she was hoping for was him to raise his head and give her a scolding look, before going back to his actions. What she got was Tomoe smirking up at her, before he placed his mouth on the neglected nipple and placing his hand on her covered core, that was drenched in her love juices. He relished at the fact she was putty in his hands. _'If only she was this easy to get along in the first place.'_ Tomoe chuckled at himself as he rubbed his palm around her core, causing a much-needed friction against a certain bundle of nerves. Nanami tried with all her might to hold back a moan of pleasure. A small whimper escaped her lips and caused Tomoe to smirk against her breast.

"T-Tomoe~" She panted heavily.

"Yes, Nanami~?" He pulled away from her breasts and rubbed her core more.

"I-I can't…~ I'm on fire...~!" She whimpered as his hand became faster upon her.

"That's alright, I'll make it better." He smirked as he kissed her passionately and deeply.

Nanami didn't hesitate accepting his kiss. She opened her mouth to his exploring tongue. Their tongues battled for a moment before Tomoe pulled away suddenly and growled.

' _That damn snake is coming! I REFUSE to let him ruin my time with MY woman!'_

Tomoe looked at the heated Nanami around his body, clinging onto him for dear life. _'Gods, she is beautiful, but I can't move to the door if she's wrapped around me like this.'_

"T-Tomoe, what's wrong…?" Nanami panted as she looked at the obviously distracted Tomoe.

"Nothing. I need to lock the door. I'll be only a second." Tomoe lifted her gently from their spot and he placed her on the floor.

"I-is someone coming?" Nanami asked softly.

Tomoe could sense her embarrassment was getting to her again. He locked the door as quickly as he could and went back her in one swift motion. He held her tightly as he kissed her enthusiastically as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. She held onto him tightly, completely forgetting her question as the kiss deepened. The heat from her body was causing her to sweat slightly. Tomoe looked over her before her lovely scent hit his sensitive nose. He pulled away slightly and smirked at the heated Nanami.

"I want to taste you, Nanami."


	10. Chapter 10

A True Lover's Embrace

Nanami blushed harshly as Tomoe crawled over to her heated body. She squeezed her slender legs together gently, not knowing what he meant by 'taste' her, but had a pretty good idea what he meant.

"Nanami?" His voice husky, filled with lust as he touched her right leg.

"Yeah..?" She mumbled

"Are you alright? You look nervous." He stated as he hovered her, while keeping his hand on her leg.

"Yeah, I just...what if someone is coming?" Her thoughts finally coming back to her heated mind.

"No one is coming, love." He kissed her neck gently as his hand sliding up her leg and thigh.

"Y-you sure..?" Her legs trembled slightly as she felt his clawed hand slowly climb up her leg, coming closer to her heated core.

"Yes, Nanami. I'm sure." He paused, noticing her trembling. "Why are you trembling?" He looked into her hazel eyes.

"I'm nervous…What exactly do you mean by 'taste' me?" Nanami mumbled, fearing she would sound stupid for asking.

He chuckled softly, bringing up his other hand to her cheek. Her eyes stared into his violet eyes. He leaned in close to her, nearly bring his lips to hers. She shivered as his heated breath spoke.

"Nanami, there's nothing to worry about when I say that. In fact, you should be excited when I say it." She was so concentrated on his words, her legs stopped trembling. Tomoe took his chance and moved his hand back to her heated core and rubbed his palm over her sweet bundle of nerves right above her lips. A sweet moan escaped her lips, before she bit her lip, attempting to silence herself.

"So wet, Nanami~" He smirked as he slowed his motions, causing her to squirm against him, hoping to gain some of the friction back.

"D-don't tease..~" Nanami panted as she gripped to him.

"I won't." He kissed her passionately as he carefully moved her panties out of the way of his way. He moved his hand back to the now exposed flesh. Her juices made his palm slick, making his motions more pronounced. Nanami whimpered in pleasure and spread her legs unknowingly.

Gods, if this wasn't going to consume her in flames, surely her honeymoon with this man was.

"Tomoe~! I can't handle this...~ My body is on fire~!" Nanami moaned in his mouth as the kiss deepened.

He pulled away and smirked mischievously as he moved his position to where Nanami was on her bare back, staring at the man that was now staring at her womanhood, which trembled when he removed her panties and skirt completely in one swift motion. She looked into his heated eyes as he looked back at her, grinning. He kissed her inner thigh gently as he grabbed her legs, making sure she didn't squirm too much while he did his magic.

Her legs began to tremble again, but not as bad as before. He planted kisses all the way to his objective. He decided to take a quick look before going in. Her perfect, pink lips were trembling, soaking wet and her clitoris was red. He smiled smugly, thinking to himself that he was the only one who could do this to Nanami. Tomoe knew that she had been waiting long enough to reach sweet release, so he took his first long lick up her moist lips, towards her swollen, red clit.

The sound that Nanami created was music to his sensitive fox ears. He marveled at the noise, but taking another long lick. Her head was thrown back, laying to the right and her left hand in her mouth, making sure no one could hear her mewls and moans. Her fist clenched tightly to her side as he licked and suckled on her nerves and lips.

"Tomoe~!" She finally managed to say, in between moans. _"This man is gonna be the end of me~!"_ She thought to herself as his tongue nestled inside her vagina. A gasp escaped her, then a loud moan soon followed as he began to move his tongue alongside her walls. She squirmed under his motions. She panted heavily, sweat making her brown hair stick to her forehead. Her eyes hazed over with pure pleasure, as her orgasm was fast approaching. He knew she was close. Her walls clenched and trembled around his tongue as he continued, faster and rougher. Nanami cried out in pleasure as her orgasm shook her entire core. Tomoe quickly covered her mouth gently with his right hand as she finished out her high, fearing that someone would hear her.

Nanami panted heavily and shivered as she came back to Earth. Tomoe smiled as she looked up at him.

"Told you it would be exciting."

"T-Tomoe~ That was…wow…" She panted out.

He grinned proudly as she trembled as she sat up. A blush crossed her cheeks as she noticed something was poking out of Tomoe's kimono. Tomoe looked down slightly, seeing his ache was now exposed to the open. Tomoe went to cover it up quickly, before things got more heated. Nanami grabbed his hand that held his under robe suddenly and looked into his eyes.

"It's not fair that I got pleasure. It's only fair, besides I'm the one who said I could help you." She swallowed the lump in her throat before gently grasping his manhood in her right hand. She was surprised that it was hot, and yet soft to the touch.

" _Boy, are my friends wrong about how dudes' dicks feel…"_ Nanami gently pumped him, occasionally looking up at the flustered Tomoe.

His breath was becoming labored as she touched him more. She blushed deeply as she rubbed his tip gently, before going back to her pumping motion. Tomoe grabbed her hand gently. Nanami looked up at him, shocked.

"I'm doing this wrong, aren't I? Oh, I'm sorry. Was I hurting you?" Nanami's voice was shaky as she removed her hands from him.

"No, you weren't. I was going to show you what I like when I do this. Not everyone can get it right on the first try. Every guy is different." He grabbed her hand again and made her hand grasp him tighter than she was before. "Just like that. And if you want to, you can…" His voice moaned as she began to pump him "You can suck on the tip…Only if you feel comfortable doing so..~" He let out a sigh of relief and pleasure as she pumped him faster.

Nanami watched her lover pant and moan occasionally to her touch. She never knew what affect she had on Tomoe until now. He threw his back as she continued her movements on his member. He had been holding himself back, but now that he was getting the attention, all of the pent up sexual frustration was coming through. He felt his release coming, quicker than he'd like, but it was well deserved he thought. Nanami suddenly summoning up all her courage, and leaned down to suck on his tip gently. Tomoe moaned and held her head gently as he felt his orgasm coming. She squeaked as a bitter and salty fluid filled her mouth in small shots. He panted heavily as he released her head and his phallus started to twitch and shrink slowly. He looked at Nanami, who had a confused and conflicted look on her face. She had heard everyone at her school say that 'good girls swallow', but the taste was so…slimy and bitter.

"Nanami, are you ok? I'm sorry that I finished like that." Tomoe asked as he handed her his under robe. "It's okay if you spit it out, I was going to do laundry after this anyway."

Nanami wasted no time spitting it out, before answering him.

"I don't understand how girls can swallow that!"

All Tomoe could do is laugh heartily as he pulled her into a lovingly embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

A True Lover's Embrace

The week flew by after that day. It was already Thursday, the 13th. Tomoe was pulling the robes and sheets off the line and flicked the wrinkles away before he put them in the basket, folding them gently, one last time as a familiar.

"Master Tomoe!" A pair of small voices called out as the doors opened.

"What now?" Tomoe answered, not even looking up from the laundry.

"Have you finished your preparations for the ceremony tomorrow? Are you nervous at all?" rapid fire questions from both of them as they came around to Tomoe's face.

"Where did all of these questions come from? You know all the preparations are done. You both were there!"

"Master Tomoe…We're going to miss you and Lady Nanami when you get married tomorrow evening." Onikiri answered.

Tomoe stood there for a moment. He sighed quietly as he put the laundry he had in his hands down into the basket before coming down to their level on the ground. He looked at them dead in the eyes as he spoke.

"I suppose I haven't really thanked you both for staying by me all throughout the years. I will miss you both greatly after tomorrow. Onikiri, Kotetsu. Thank you for being with me up until now. I know it will be hard for you both to handle the shrine with Mikage once I leave, but I know you both will do both me and Mikage proud. Besides, me and Nanami will visit very festival." His voice was calm and understanding.

"You promise?" The both asked as tears welled in their eyes.

"I promise. And do I ever break a promise?"

"No." They answered, holding back sniffles.

He pulled them both into a hug and squeezed gently. They wrapped their little arms around his neck as tears fell onto his shoulders. He smiled small as he embraced them as they cried silently. He knew that this would be one of the many hardships of being with Nanami, leaving his friends in the demon world behind. Granted, he would do it three times over just to be with her, but that doesn't make the parting hurt less.

Mizuki watched from the other side of the door, silently. His arms crossed and his back leaned against the door as he watched the 'Horrible Fox' giving these two tiny wisps a generous hug. Onikiri looked over Tomoe's shoulder and spoke softly.

"Mizuki is watching, Master Tomoe."

"I know. I can't forget his scent, no matter what I do." He chuckled quietly as Mizuki grumbled.

"Shut up, you stupid fox." He replied as he came out of his cover.

Tomoe stood and looked at Mizuki in the eye as the wisps gently released him. Tomoe looked over the snake, noticing he smelled of sake. He then noticed he hand a large jug of sake over his shoulder. Mizuki huffed as he gestured the jug to the fox.

"For you and Lady Nanami. It's my best sake I've been able to make. Consider it a wedding and parting gift to you both."

Tomoe stood and looked at the jug that had the kanji for good luck written all over the side. He smiled as he took the jug.

"Thank you, Mizuki."

"Yeah, yeah. You're still a rotten fox." Mizuki looked away from the sincere look he was given by the fox. It was rare that he'd even see this face, let alone receive it. Mizuki knew if he looked at his face, he would surely start crying and he didn't want to cry anymore. He was slowly getting used to the fact we wouldn't see them every day like this by this time tomorrow, but he knew his mistress and Tomoe would be happier like this than staying with him.

"Tomoe." A voice called from the house. Everyone turned to see Mikage smiling in the doorway. He waved Tomoe inside, as he left into the building. He followed shortly behind, leaving Mizuki and the wisps outside.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm going to miss that fox." Mizuki spoke softly as he looked down at the wisps.

"Yes, it will be very lonely here once they're gone." Onikiri agreed.

"But they will be happy." Kotetsu sighed as he grasped Onikiri and Mizuki's hand. "We must stay strong. For them!" He cheered as a tear slid down his face.

"For Tomoe and Lady Nanami!" They all cheered as tears slid down their faces.

In the other room, across from the garden, Mikage pulled Tomoe into his chambers and closed that door behind him. Tomoe knew that this must be how the ceremony to turn him human. He looked at Mikage as he sat down in from of Tomoe. Tomoe sat down as well. Mikage smiled as he looked at Tomoe.

"Tomorrow is the day. Are you nervous?" He asked in his calm voice.

"No. I've been ready for this day for a long while." He responded.

"No regrets?"

"None. I want this as much as I want to live and breathe, Mikage."

"What will you do once you are wed?"

"What's with all the questions?" Tomoe asked.

"I just want to make sure you both are thinking of the future. Are you both saving up for a home? What will you do for work? How will you provide for Nanami and your child if you choose to have one?"

"I have plenty of money to at least get us started at an apartment complex. I know it won't be luxurious in the slightest, but it's a roof over our heads. And I have already started putting in applications for businesses around the area. A few said after the honeymoon, they'd want to speak with me." Tomoe looked determined to make things work in the human world. He knows how they work, but living like one of them was new to him and I'm sure it is going to be new for Nanami as well.

"I see. Well, I know it's not much, but I hope you will accept my gift." Mikage pulled out a small hand purse and handed to Tomoe. He looked inside the bag. His eyes went wide and looked back at Mikage.

"Are you sure you want to give me,"

"There's almost 50,000 yen in there. Use it wisely." Mikage interrupted. (50,000 yen equals around 440 US dollars)

Tomoe looked at the land god's face and nodded as he bowed his head in respect and gratitude. They heard a small knock at the door. Tomoe turned his ears and head toward the door.

"It's Mizuki." He said as Mizuki called from the other side of the door.

"Dinner is ready."

"We'll be there in a moment. Thank you Mizuki." Mikage called to him. Tomoe heard his footsteps fade as he turned his attention back to Mikage.

"Tomoe, after your wedding ceremony tomorrow, the other gods and I will turn you into a human and once we're done, you'll be at the hot springs with Nanami. Understand?"

"I understand." Tomoe's head hung down and his voice was soft. Mikage looked at the fox demon in front of him and smiled small as he came closer to him, before wrapping his arms around the demon. Tomoe's body shook slightly, before the wet tears hit to tatami mats and his tail wrapped around Mikage's legs, like a blanket.

"Mikage…even after all this time when you were gone…I am still grateful that you took me in…gave me purpose…a home. You lead me back to Nanami…Words can't describe how…how I happy I am to have served under you." Tomoe's voice was broken as he cried into Mikage's robes and chest. "Thank you." He broke into sobs as those words passed his lips.


	12. Chapter 12

A True Lover's Embrace

Tomoe looked around the shrine shortly after speaking with Mikage. He had composed himself enough to be presentable for dinner. As he turned the corner into the kitchen and dining area, he was taken aback to see Kurama drinking sake with his housemates. He crossed his arms into his sleeves as he spoke.

"Why is this filthy tengu in our house?"

"Master Tomoe~~!" The wisps cheered in unison.

"Finally, we were worried you were gonna skip out on your own bachelor party!" The intoxicated tengu replied as he raised his glass to the fox.

"A bachelor party?" Tomoe asked.

"Yeah, since we've been all busy working on your wedding plans, we figured we'd have one last bang with our least favorite fox." Mizuki smirked as he took a small sip of his sake.

"Oh, is that so?" Tomoe looked over the small crowd of people surrounding the table.

"Indeed. Whether you like it or not, Tomoe. We're genuinely happy for your wedding. So, have a seat and have fun with our friends." Mikage smiled as he picked up a pickled radish from the central pot

"I believe you mean, people I tolerate, Mikage." Tomoe replied as he sat down in between Mikage and Mizuki, and facing the tengu and wisps.

"Oh, I can feel the love in this room now." Kurama scoffed. "I don't think you even know how to have fun, fox. Have a couple of drinks and chill out. You have the rest of your life to be a stick in the mud." He took a large gulp of his sake, finishing off the glass.

Tomoe scoffed as he grabbed a sake cup and Miakge filled it. "I'm NOT a stick in the mud." He drank the whole glass in one gulp and glared at the tengu across from him.

"Ooooh, Is that a challenge, fox boy?" Kurama smirked as he filled his glass with more beer.

"It's no challenge, because I'm winning." Tomoe smirked back.

"Oh dear." The wisps looked at each other.

-Lady Himemiko's Palace-

"Oh, this is way too much...I can't simply accept all this." Nanami looked at all the jewelry, fine robes, and treasure chests filled with pearls.

"Oh, it's a wedding gift! Please, accept them. I know weddings can be expensive and I know your honeymoon is a hot spring, right? Is it already paid off? You can use the pearls to pay off your debts and start off fresh!"

"But, its so much! I don't think we'll need all this. Besides, I don't wear that much jewelry, a-and I don't wear kimonos all that often..."

"At least take the pearls then! You can sell them and save for a home and your children!" Nanami's face went to a bright red color in seconds. Himemiko looked into Nanami's eyes. "You ARE planning on having children, right?"

"W-Well...umm...er..." Nanami was speechless. She looked away from her gaze. "W-we haven't talked about kids...besides I think we wanna enjoy being together before we add another life into the mix." Nanami spoke softly.

"Aw, how sweet. So, take the pearls! Please?" She plead with her flustered friend.

"I don't know...I'll have to ask Tomoe." She looked around for a nearby phone.

"Tomoe will love this present! This way if he doesn't get his job right away, you'll have something to fall back on." Himemiko stated as she shrugged.

"I don't know...I should really talk to him about this.." Nanami stood up.

"Nanami, I really don't think he'll answer right now. I overheard Mikage saying something about a bachelor party the other day. By now, they're all drunk off their butts."

"Really? Oh, well, I just hope he's having fun. But, I should really ask him about this gift. I'll call him in the morning. Please, don't let me forget." Nanami asked kindly.

"Of course. So, you excited for your wedding tomorrow?"

"Yes. I am. I'm also really nervous, but I know it's just wedding jitters." Nanami blushed slightly.

"Well, the main thing is that you're happy. That's all we ask for. Ok?" Himemiko said as she hugged Nanami tightly.

"Ok." Nanami smiled as she returned the hug.


End file.
